1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to automatic washers and more particularly to the drainage connection system between the pump of the automatic washer and a drain.
2. Description of Prior Art
In automatic washers, drain hoses provide a discharge conduit from a drain pump to a drain. Typically, the drain consists of a stand pipe drain or a drain tub and the drain hoses have a discharge end which has a bend of 90.degree. to 180.degree. to assist in connection to the drain.
Historically, drain hoses for automatic washing machines and similar devices were made of rubber tubing. A rigid bend of 90.degree. to 180.degree. was formed in the discharge end of the rubber tubing or a piece of metal tubing, having a bend of 90.degree. to 180.degree., was inserted in the discharge end of the rubber tubing. This arrangement had several drawbacks. Primarily the heavy rubber or neoprene tubing is expensive, prone to kinking, and is excessively stiff. Additionally, the length of this type of drain hose can be lengthened only by use of special fittings and clamps.
Recently, drain hoses for automatic washing machines have been made of molded and extruded corrugated plastic hose. This type of plastic hose is less expensive, resists kinking, and is more flexible than the heavy neoprene hoses. However, it is not possible to form a permanent bend at the discharge end due to manufacturing methods of the plastic hose. Therefore, a wire retainer is normally used to hold the plastic hose in a 180.degree. arc to provide a bend in the discharge end of the plastic hose. The corrugated plastic hose design also has a number of drawbacks. The plastic hose, because of its light weight, may not be securely retained in the drain under the influence of water thrust and vibration during pumping of the water from the machine. In addition the plastic hose may be damaged from friction which occurs as a result of vibration and movement of the hose in the drain. Furthermore, the standard wire adapter is typically intended for assembly to the corrugated hose by the user which can result in misassembly of the wire retainer onto the hose or a failure to use the wire retainer. Finally, this type of drain hose design does not accommodate additions in length for those installations requiring longer drain hoses.
What is needed therefore, is a drain hose assembly which allows use of the preferred plastic hose but overcomes the above mentioned drawbacks. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a drain hose assembly which allows use of a plastic hose and provides a bent discharge end for securing in the drain. Another object of the present invention is to provide a discharge end of a plastic hose which under the influence of water thrust and vibration during pumping water from the machine may be securely position in the drain. Another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic drain hose assembly having a discharge end which may be swiveled to ease installation. A further object of the present invention is to provide a plastic drain hose assembly having a discharge end which does not require user assembly. A further object of the invention is to provide a drain hose assembly which can be easily increased in length.